La banalidad del Mal
by Hyuniie
Summary: Shion llega a su casa luego de otro día de trabajo en el Comité y escucha sonidos provenientes de la cocina. Pero su madre se ha ido a casa de Renka. —¿Sería tan amable, su majestad, de sentarse a tomar café con este humilde servidor? /Soy la misma Hyuniie de Amor-Yaoi ;)/


¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que soy la misma Hyuniie de Amor-Yaoi, so, no estoy plagiando a nadie porque es mi propia historia(?).  
>Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Atsuko Asano y yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir algo para fans. Y también quiero avisar que este fic está escrito basado en las novelas "No. 6" y "No. 6 Beyond" <strong>no en el anime<strong>. Aviso para evitar confuciones. Bien, sin más, los dejo leer:  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Capítulo 1 – La banalidad del Mal.**

Era un viernes por la tarde, cercanas las cinco y media y el frío azotaba con fuerza las calles de No. 6. Ciertamente la primavera estaba cercana, mas el tiempo había decidido arremeter una última vez contra la población sumiéndola en las bajas temperaturas de la tarde-noche. Un vaho salió por la boca de Shion y se pudo apreciar su color blanquecino. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos en un intento de calentarlas y siguió caminando las últimas cuadras que le quedaban antes de llegar a su casa en Lost Town.  
>Siento un miembro del Comité de Restructuración y teniendo un salario lo suficientemente <em>digno <em>podía haberse comprado un abrigo nuevo que le calentara cuando el frío le llegaba al cuerpo. Pero sin siquiera pensarlo ignoró lo que su madre le recalcaba todas las mañanas antes de irse al, anteriormente llamado, "Ayuntamiento" o, mejor conocido por todos, la "Gota Lunar". Otra vez se alzó una ventisca del momento y pudo sentir como si el frío le atravesara el cuerpo. No llevaba bufanda y su cuello se enfrió. Pensó en colocarse la capucha del viejo abrigo (aquel que no cambiaba desde hace unos buenos casi tres años) pero sus manos ni siquiera respondieron a la idea. Una parte de él quería sentir el frío colarse por sus ropas y congelarle hasta los huesos. Quería volver a sentir la pequeña e infundada impotencia de no poder abrigarse más, de no poder quitarse el frío de encima. Porque le recordaba al Bloque Oeste y al período de tiempo que vivió allí, con él.

Cerca de dos años habían pasado desde ese entonces; y si bien había pasado todo ese tiempo en su casa con Karan, su madre, no lograba volver a tener ese sentimiento de "hogar". Era frustrante, porque él entendía que ese sentimiento se había quedado en aquel sótano lleno de libros que le había servido de casa durante unos… ¿seis meses, tal vez?  
>Pero, y a pesar de que ahora no había separación entre No. 6 y el Bloque Oeste que le impidiera volver allí, nunca lo había hecho. Sí había pasado por el Bloque Oeste un par de veces con intención de visitar a Inukashi y el pequeño Shionn, o a Rikiga; mas nunca había vuelto a poner un pie en su "hogar".<p>

_Porque sin Nezumi no tendría sentido ir._

Añoraba sus tiempos en ese lugar. Extrañaba sentarse por las tardes, luego de volver de su trabajo bañando perros, a leerle clásicos a los pequeños roedores. Anhelaba volver a esos tiempos en donde había que proteger la poca comida que lograban comprar con garras y dientes, el encender el calentador todas las noches para preparar la cena, el agua fresca del arroyo. Recordaba cuando la manera más eficaz de quitarse el frío era sentándose cerca del calentador a degustar el placer más grande de todos durante el invierno: una taza con agua caliente. Extrañaba a Hamlet y a Cravat (puesto que Tsukiyo residía con él en Lost Town), y el despotismo y sarcasmo recurrente con el que le hablaba su hospedero, Nezumi, extrañaba a Nezumi.

Muchas de las cosas que había aprendido o que hacía allí se quedaron con él como comportamiento frecuente. Aún tomaba tazas de agua caliente por la noche intentando rememorar esos tiempos, Karan no entendía por qué lo hacía, mas tampoco preguntaba. Aún abría la ventana en días de tormenta con la esperanza de que volviera. Porque se lo había prometido con un beso antes de partir.

_Y Nezumi siempre cumple sus promesas._

O eso había querido creer. Puesto que había días en los que perdía la esperanza, pero luego en otros volvía a pensar que no rompería la promesa que le había hecho. Tenía la certeza, de que algún día volvería.

Pero la espera era tan larga.

Nunca le había preguntado nada a Inukashi o Rikiga sobre su paradero. Lo consideró inútil, sabía que ellos no tenían una mínima idea. Nezumi era un errante, él ya se lo había dicho. Y conociéndolo, seguramente no querría que supieran donde estaba; es más, seguramente ni él sabía a dónde se dirigía.

Miró al frente con los ojos caídos y apagados. Estaba a media cuadra. Pensó en cortar un trozo de alguno de los bizcochos de queso que Karan hacía para dárselo al pobre Tsukiyo cuando llegara. Los ratones no viven mucho, y este ya estaba en sus últimos tiempos. Aún chirriaba alegremente mas sus movimientos se habían entorpecido y su pelaje estaba más opaco que en su juventud.  
>Se paró frente a la puerta y la abrió. Escuchó el <em>clic <em>de la puerta al abrirse y sintió algo extraño. No pudo saber qué, tan solo se puso alerta.  
>Apenas atravesó el umbral de la puerta sintió el aroma a café recién preparado. Inhaló profundamente y se llenó los pulmones con ese suave aroma, también tenía recuerdos relacionados con Nezumi y el café.<p>

Se quitó el viejo abrigo y lo colgó cerca de la puerta. Volvió a inhalar y fue recién entonces que notó lo extraño. ¿Por qué había aroma a café recién preparado? Su madre se había tomado el día libre en su propia panadería para pasar la tarde en casa de Renka, la madre de Lili y su hermanita pequeña; donde había prometido llevar de sus panquecitos y ya de paso quedarse para la cena.  
>Sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, si Nezumi hubiera estado con él le habría recalcado lo idiota que era por entrar tan confianzudo y seguramente le habría vuelto a repetir que en otra situación tal vez hubiera sido un ladrón, o un asesino, o quién sabe qué.<p>

Pero ya no estaba en el Bloque Oeste y esas cosas en No. 6 no pasaban. Al menos no con frecuencia. De hecho, no pasaba casi nunca, era una rareza.

Sintió un ruido de vajilla provenir de la cocina y se asustó por más que no quisiera. Shion no era tonto, ¿qué clase de ladrón entraba a una casa ajena y se atrincheraba en la cocina con el propósito de prepararse un café? Pero el sentimiento de alerta no se iba.  
>Escuchó pasos.<p>

_Esos pasos…_

Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a latir frenéticamente. De no ser un joven en perfecto estado de salud física se habría creído el que sufría problemas cardíacos o que místicamente su corazón estallaría allí mismo.

Sintió un chirrido de Tsukiyo, se oía feliz.

—¿Sería tan amable, su majestad, de sentarse a tomar café con este humilde servidor?

Y allí fue cuando su corazón se desbocó completamente.

Nezumi salía de la cocina e iba rumbo a la sala de estar sosteniendo una taza de café humeante en cada mano. En el hombro izquierdo estaba Tsukiyo parado en dos patas y en el hombro derecho descansaban Hamlet y Cravat, igual de viejos que el ratón que le hacía compañía por las noches.  
>Nezumi llevaba sobre la cabeza una bandeja de latón de Karan cargada de panecillos y bizcochos caseros; la visión era como un espectáculo de circo barato. El chico de los ojos grises dejó ambas tazas en la mesa y tomó con las dos manos la bandeja depositándola a un lado del café servido. Y con la gracia propia de un actor venerado, hizo una floritura con la mano y tomó un bizcocho de la bandeja para ponerlo sobre la mesa desnuda; casi al instante los tres ratones bajaron a roerlo.<p>

Shion no salía de su asombro. Todo el sentimiento de alarma que tenía encima se disipó como una nube luego de un temporal y cayó nuevamente en la realidad. Sintió como si el tiempo retrocediera y en lugar de estar llegando a su casa en Lost Town estuviera llegando al sótano luego de un arduo día de trabajo bañando perros. Hasta creyó sentir su ropa húmeda por las sacudidas de los animales.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte postrado como estatua viviente? No pienso recalentar tu taza de café —dijo firmemente tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

A Shion le pareció que Nezumi estaba más alto. Aunque no mucho, a lo sumo un par de centímetros. Pero podía percibirlo. Si era por el resto, estaba igual. El mismo cabello recogido, la misma actitud, hasta podía reconocer la gran mayoría de prendas de ropa que llevaba puestas, la misma mirada gris llena de saber. Por un momento se le pasó por la mente todo lo que habían pasado juntos y sintió que lloraría. Pero juntó todo el coraje que le quedaba y se lo aguantó, o el chico en la silla le trataría de idiota nuevamente. Recuperó el entero dominio de sí mismo y se acercó a la mesa para tomar asiento frente a él.

—Que insolente eres servidor —habló finalmente. —No solo irrumpes en mi morada sin permiso sino que también te rehúsas a recalentar el café.

Nezumi dejó ver una sonrisa torcida mientras se engullía un panecillo.

—Veo que has aprendido a formular respuestas.

Shion solo atinó a acercarse la taza del ahora tibio café. Le dio un sorbo, estaba exactamente igual al que le había preparado el día en que se marchó. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—¿No crees que a estas alturas es una pregunta estúpida? —Respondió con otra pregunta, mientras sorbía café de su taza. —Espero tu madre no se enfade por mi visita sorpresa. Procuré no armar jaleo en la cocina.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Cuestionó fijando la vista en los ratoncillos que aun comían.

—Un día aquí y un día allá –añadió con elocuencia. — ¿Quién sabe?

Shion sonrió contra la taza. Tuvo la impresión de que ni el mismo Nezumi sabía a dónde iba. Caminar sin rumbo fijo parecía ser su especialidad, supuso que no le interesaba el lugar siempre y cuando aprendiera y viera cosas nuevas. Se preguntaba… ¿qué lugares nuevos habría conocido esta vez? ¿Le contaría sobre ellos? Shion quería saber, quería deleitarse con el sonido de su voz contando su viaje, lo quería.  
>De haber sido por él, encantado hubiera preparado una mochila para irse de errante también. No podía, lo sabía; le había hecho una promesa a Safu, al Doctor. Y si no la cumplía recibirían una vez más la furia de Elyurias y esa vez ni todos los cánticos de Nezumi les salvarían.<p>

—Me enteré de lo que hiciste —cortó el de ojos grises.

Shion se sorprendió, ¿de qué hablaba exactamente?

—Un hermoso pajarillo me lo ha contado —continuó. —Lo de aquel hombre…

—… Yoming –terminó.

Nezumi rió bajo y con un aura entre sarcástica e irónica prosiguió:

—Te estás corrompiendo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo acusaste de algo que ni siquiera era cierto. Y le fueron revocados todos sus privilegios así como su cargo en el comité.

Shion no respondió.

—Esto me huele a plagio de cierto sistema de gobierno —dijo en tono petulante.

—¡No es cierto! —Exclamó subiendo el tono de voz.

—¿Ah? ¿No? Te reto a que me digas las diferencias —le espetó firmemente mientras terminaba un bizcocho.

—Él… él tenía planes de disolver el comité. Y tomar el poder junto a su grupo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema en eso?

—Iban a conducir a la ciudad otra vez hacia el lado equivocado —explicó sin rehuir a la mirada fija del más alto.

—Hiciste lo mismo que hacían los cerdos de los altos mandos. Lo silenciaste quitándole su trabajo y privilegios, también sus títulos.

Shion fue a replicar mas Nezumi le calló con la mano. En cambio sacó un diminuto ratoncito mecánico del bolsillo de su campera. Era físicamente igual que Tsukiyo, por lo que esconderse no debería resultarle tan difícil. Lo puso sobre la mesa y presionó sobre su cabeza, en ese instante comenzó a oírse la voz de Shion a través del aparatito.

"—_Fuiste un miembro distinguido en la caída de No. 6. Yo no sería tan implacable. En base al juicio del Comité, te concederemos un bono por tus acciones y una pensión pública hasta que mueras; pero te incautaremos todos tus activos personales en No. 4. Por supuesto, estás despedido como miembro del Comité de Restructuración y se te despojará de todos tus títulos. Se implementarán limitaciones en tus actividades y lugar de residencia; se te prohíbe mudarte de tu residencia designada, sin importar la razón. _

_—__Si no lo cumplo… _

_—__Entonces no puedo garantizar tu seguridad. __"_

__Nezumi paró la grabación.

—Tú eres miembro del comité, y yo no —habló. —Haz lo que quieras con No. 6. Sabes de sobra que a mí me importa muy poco lo que ocurra con este lugar.

—¿Pero? —Shion agachó la cabeza, sabía que Nezumi no había terminado.

—Elyurias no te dará otra oportunidad si la embarras. Lo has visto con tus propios ojos, de lo que es capaz.

—Lo lamento.

—Ya te lo dije una vez. No malgastes las palabras en pedir disculpas, no arreglarás las cosas con eso.

—Lo sé.

Nezumi pudo imaginar que luego de eso iría otro "Lo siento".

—Como sea, no he venido a sermonearte.

Shion miró el ratón mecánico. Aparentemente Nezumi le venía siguiendo la pista para ver cómo actuaba ahora que era miembro del comité, y le había pillado cuando había querido sacar a Yoming del camino. Se sintió avergonzado. Sintió mucha culpa, y vergüenza al recodar a Safu. Ella no estaría de acuerdo con lo que hizo. Intentó no prestarle atención al asunto pero sabía que Nezumi tenía razón, se había comportado tal y como la antigua No. 6 lo habría hecho. Lo único diferente radicó en que en lugar de matarle le había amenazado. Se dio asco a sí mismo. Pero ya era tarde, no podía dar marcha atrás con la decisión que había tomado para Yoming.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama eso? —Preguntó el más alto.

—¿Cómo le llamarías?

—Yo diría… —pensó— que es algo parecido a la teoría de "la banalidad del mal".

—Eichmann en Jerusalén, el libro de Hannah Arendt.

—Exacto.

Shion se terminó la taza de café entera en casi dos sorbos, una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo, supuso que era efecto del café. Devolvió la taza a la mesa y acarició a Cravat mientras comía, luego pasó su mano hacia Hamlet. Sintió tristeza. Estaban tan viejos ya, ¿por qué tenían que vivir tan poco?

—Están tan viejos —dijo absorto en ellos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Shion, así de cruel es la vida —respondió Nezumi volviendo la brillante mirada hacia los tres roedores.

—Ellos son tan inocentes, ¿por qué tienen que morir antes que nosotros, los pecadores?

—No son tan inocentes como crees, han hecho cosas malas bajo mis órdenes.

—Ya ves… la banalidad del mal.

—¿Por qué te crees que en un principio no quería ponerles nombres? —Preguntó Nezumi mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿Lo ves? Te has encariñado con ellos.

—Vamos, sé que en el fondo también los quieres.

Nezumi rechistó y giró la mirada hacia la pared de la derecha. Nunca lo admitiría, y el día que murieran pondría su mejor semblante serio y mientras Shion lloriqueaba le repetiría que la vida no es eterna. Después se todo la actuación y el aparentar se le daban relativamente bien. Solo esperaba que Shion no le descubriera como había hecho en varias ocasiones. Luego iría donde Inukashi y le pediría que les diera una buena sepultura, esperaba lograrlo gratuitamente, tal vez se diera el hecho de que hasta Inukashi se hubiera encariñado con los animalitos.

Los miró nuevamente, supuso que Hamlet sería el primero.

—No has cuidado tan bien de Tsukiyo como creía —intervino.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Míralo, es una pelota. ¿Lo estás engordando para comértelo luego o qué?

Shion rió fuertemente. Nezumi contuvo una risa lo más que pudo pero luego terminó soltándola. Las muecas de Shion cuando reía le daban gracia. Además, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba el suave timbre de su voz cuando reía a carcajada limpia. Luego de calmarse un rato se miraron fijamente, los ojos grises estaban más brillantes que nunca y Shion pudo sentir como se hundía en ellos, se sintió bien, quería seguir hundiéndose. No quería dejar de verlos. No quería que volviera a irse.

_Te extrañé Nezumi._

_Odio admitirlo, pero yo también, Shion._

—¿Te irás nuevamente? —Preguntó levantando las tazas y llevándolas a la cocina.

—No lo sé —respondió Nezumi. —Tal vez me quede unos días en el Bloque Oeste, quiero leerme la biblioteca entera.

Shion enjuagó la taza y la dejó en un escurreplatos. Sonrió ampliamente a escondidas del más alto, si Nezumi quería leerse la biblioteca entera quería decir que se quedaría por un buen tiempo.

—Deberías pasar por el hotel de Inukashi, para que veas al pequeño Shionn.

—¿Quién? —Claro, había olvidado que él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

—Durante La Cacería, ¿recuerdas? El bebé que le di al perro de Inukashi.

—¿Así que no hizo guisado de bebé al final? Dicen que es bueno para el invierno —rió sarcásticamente. Shion sonrió.

—Se lo quedó. Lo ama pero nunca lo admitirá tan abiertamente. Hasta permite que le diga "mamá" y le consiente con todo lo que puede.

—Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Viniendo de alguien así.

—No es tan terrible como crees, hasta podría decir que a estas alturas conozco más a Inukashi que tú —respondió Shion.

—¿Y por qué se llama como tú?

—Porque se supone que soy su padre, o algo así.

Nezumi se atragantó con un panquecito y tosió fuertemente.

—¡¿Lo qué?!

—Digamos que Inukashi me odió tanto cuando se lo encargué que declaró que se llamaría "Shionn" y que cuando tú y yo volviéramos del correccional me lo entregaría para que yo fuera su padre.

—¡Ja! Sí claro —Se jactó el de ojos grises— ¿Tú siendo padre de un mocoso? Permíteme la risa.

Acto seguido Nezumi estalló en risa mientras el rostro de Shion se coloreaba de un intenso rojo. Se acercó a él e intentó poner su mejor cara de enojo, pero no le salía del todo bien.

—¡Deja de reírte! No soy tan malo con los niños.

—Tienes razón, eres un crío más.

—Ya cállate Nezumi.

—¿O qué? —De repente su semblante volvió a ser serio y Shion sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Era tan obvio que no podía hacer nada contra Nezumi. Él era demasiado bueno en todo como para intentar siquiera derribarlo. Tal vez lograra darle un golpe, pero habría consecuencias y Shion no estaba de ánimos para terminar igual de golpeado.

—Olvídalo. Solo deja de molestar. —Añadió moviendo la mano en ademán de molestia y prosiguió a guardar la bandeja. Nezumi se apresuró a atrapar en el aire el último bizcocho de queso. —¿Te quedarías a cenar?

El más alto se quedó callado por unos momentos. Pensó mientras miraba por la ventana, había mucho viento y seguramente hacía frío afuera. Se desenvolvió la capa de superfibra del cuello y la dejó apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. Shion supuso que eso era una indirecta para un "sí".

—¿Podrías preparar de tu sopa? —Preguntó.

—Ya vez —comenzó Nezumi con una sonrisa triunfante— mi sopa es tan buena que aún con el paso del tiempo no puedes olvidarla.

—Digamos que estás en lo cierto, no la he olvidado.

—Muy bien Shion, solo por esta noche te deleitarás el paladar nuevamente.

El chico sonrió, se sentía como en el Bloque Oeste. Luego recordó que le había dicho que volvería al sótano.

—¿Te irás mañana?

—En la mañana.

—Te daré provisiones para que no tengas que salir a comprar. Anuncian fuertes lluvias para mañana.

—Vaya vaya —dijo acercándose a Shion— parece que tengo esposa.

Shion giró sutilmente el rostro, no dejaría que Nezumi le viera el sonrojo para después burlarse de él. En cambio hizo de cuenta que acomodaba las sillas.

—Dime, amada esposa mía —continuó— ¿me concederías otro baile?

Nezumi extendió la mano hacia Shion. Este la miró expectante. Los tres ratoncillos se acomodaron sobre la mesa, uno al lado del otro, mientras esperaban el baile. Chirriaron sonoramente como esperando la aceptación de Shion. Y este sonrió nostálgicamente. Recordó a la perfección aquel momento en que Nezumi le había hecho bailar con él en el sótano y sintió que por un momento podrían volver a ese tiempo. Tomó la mano del más alto y casi al instante este le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, colocó una mano pasando por su espalda a la altura de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar sin música.

Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo chirriaron otra vez.

—¿Necesita mi amado esposo algún ingrediente especial para cocinar la cena esta noche? —Shion le siguió el juego gustoso.

—Espero que a mi honrada suegra no le moleste, pero estuve escudriñando en la alacena y sé que tengo todo lo necesario. —Nezumi sonrió— En caso de necesitar otro ingrediente le pediré amablemente a mi adorada esposa que se abrigue y salga a comprar.

—Apuesto que irá con gusto —dijo sin ya poder esconder el sonrojo. Su corazón palpitaba ferozmente contra su pecho y sabía que Nezumi podía sentirlo.

Mañana en la mañana él partiría hacia el Bloque Oeste nuevamente. Pero en lo que quedaba de la tarde y en la noche disfrutaría de su compañía. Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez si sus planes salían bien podría pasar nuevamente por aquel sótano a compartir una velada con Nezumi.

Entre tanto, siguieron bailando silenciosamente. 

* * *

><p>Aclaración: el texto citado y centrado en el fic es un trocito del capítulo 3 de No. 6 Beyond y por supuesto yo no soy dueña de él.<br>Realmente espero que les haya gustado :3 Porque disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y espero haber dado en el clavo con la personalidad de los personajes. Estoy con ganas de hacerle una continuación, pero todo dependerá de cómo lo reciba la gente. Es muy probable que si haya continuación haya también un lemon entre Nezumi y Shion, siempre quise escribir uno de ellos xd. Bien, espero estar publicando estoy bien, puesto que es la primera vez que publico aquí en muuuuuucho tiempo y realmente no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace (?).  
>Pueden encontrar un link de contacto conmigo en mi perfil, y si gustan preguntarme cualquier cosa son libres de recurrir a él ;).<p>

Muchas gracias a quienes lean y espero recibir aunque sea una opinión ;3; 3


End file.
